One Thing
by golden soul love
Summary: When Harry sees Bella in the Cafe in HP DH P1, he can't stop thinking about her. Song fic to One Direciton's "One Thing" Harry/Bella pairing


**A/N: This is a one shot song fic to "One Thing" by One Direction :D (I just love that band!) It's based on my other fan fiction "I'll Never Forget What's Important" ;) Though it isn't necessary to read that, if you enjoy this, you may want to! It takes place during the Café scene in HP DH P1 and the second half when Harry and his friends are camping. Written in Harry's perspective. Song lyrics are in italics. :D**

_I've tried playing it cool, But when I'm looking at you, I can never be brave, Cause you make my heart race._

_Shot me out of the sky, you're my Kryptonite, You keep making me weak, Yeah, frozen and can't breathe._

_Something's gotta give now, Cause I'm dying just to make you see, That I need you here with me now, Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, But I need that one thing, You've got that one thing._

As I walked into the café with Ron and Hermione, I scanned my surroundings. The café was empty except for the waitress and a girl sitting in a booth by the window. My breath caught as I saw her. She was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I looked away quickly, trying to hide my reactions from her. I could feel my heart leaping in my chest. I took a deep breath and kept walking. Putting one foot in front of the other was hard when I could feel her eyes on the back of my neck. I collapsed into a booth and looked back to see her, but she was gone.

I looked around the café. Where did she go? I hoped she didn't leave. Something about that girl made me want to meet her, to get to know her, to talk to her. If she left I didn't know what I would do. I had never believed in love at first sight, but this girl changed that, something about her just seemed so special, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I stopped looking around and tried to focus on what Ron and Hermione were saying, but no matter how hard I tried to focus, I couldn't get her out of my head. I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I just nodded my head. The door opened and I looked around to see if it was her leaving. TO my disappointment it wasn't. It was two men walking into the café. I sighed and looked back at Harry and Ron. The men walked up to the counter, but by then my thoughts were back to the girl. I heard a cry of "Look out" coming from across the room and had just enough time to duck before a jet of light came and hit the booth where I was just sitting. The men at the counter were shooting spells at us, and then we were dueling. We won quickly, but then we had to deal with them. That's when I remembered the girl.

"The girl!" I said "we need to make sure she's alright!"

"Harry," Hermione said "We're going to have to erase her memories"

At the point the girl looked up "No Harry," She said "I want to remember you"

"I'm sorry," I said "It's necessary"

"Obliviate" Hermione said

After that day I could never get the girl's face out of my head.

3 weeks later

_Now I'm climbing the walls, But you don't even notice at all, That I'm going out of my mind, All day and all night. _

_Something's gotta give now, Cause I'm dying just to know your name, And I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head, And fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind, And come on, come into my life, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, But I need that one thing, And you've got that one thing_

Ever since I met that girl in the café, she has always been on my mind. She was the reason I was fighting. To protect her. Who knows what would've happen to muggles if the war is lost. I needed to fight for her. The muggle girl's whose name I don't even know, but I knew I would kill for her. I would kill just to know her name, and I would know her name, because I was determined to meet her again.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! For those of you who have read (or are going to read) "I Will Never Forget What's Important" This chapter is a lot like Chapter 2 of that story, ;) **

**Please Review! I'm still new to fanfiction, so I would love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
